Once and for all
by Snipergal7
Summary: Now it's Tenchi's turn to answer Ryoko's poem and show his feelings towards her change.
1. Once and for All- Ryoko

ONCE AND FOR ALL  
  
The chasing days are over  
  
and they will be no more  
  
because I'm tired of you  
  
and of your refusal to love.  
  
I tried to be patient  
  
but my patience has worn off  
  
now it's payback time,  
  
this has gone on for too long.  
  
Now you listen to me  
  
and you listen good  
  
because I'll say it just one  
  
and then it's up to you.  
  
I loved you dearly  
  
and I still do  
  
but now it will be different  
  
now it's not all about you.  
  
I have a life  
  
and I am my own person  
  
I will be who I am  
  
no matter what.  
  
You'll still be in my heart  
  
but now you won't control it,  
  
now you won't rule it,  
  
now you won't destroy it.  
  
I'll do as I please  
  
and I won't ask for your permission  
  
since I am a big girl  
  
and I don't need your supervision.  
  
You won't tell me what to do,  
  
you won't tell me how to act,  
  
I'll do as I please,  
  
and act as I want.  
  
I'll go out  
  
with whoever I want  
  
and have fun with my friends  
  
no matter what.  
  
You may argue with me,  
  
you may protest if you want,  
  
but I won't listen to you  
  
I don't care if you cry.  
  
You had your chance  
  
for far too long,  
  
now you lost it  
  
and it won't return.  
  
If you want to talk about it  
  
you can do it if you want,  
  
I'm sure someone else  
  
will be willing to talk.  
  
Now it's really over.  
  
I won't shed another tear.  
  
My eyes are dry for you  
  
and my mind is sealed.  
  
I still do love you  
  
and I always will  
  
but now if you want me  
  
you'll have to deal.  
  
If you need me  
  
you know where I'll be  
  
you're welcome to come  
  
and ask for me.  
  
But now, I won't be chasing  
  
after your indecisive heart  
  
I have made my mind,  
  
I will no longer cry.  
  
You'll be looking for me,  
  
you'll be chasing me around  
  
because once this is over  
  
you'll see what you drowned.  
  
By then I will be away  
  
but you'll know where to find me,  
  
just knock on the door  
  
and pray that I'm home. 


	2. Once and for All- Tenchi

1 All right!!! I'm still alive! Damn it!! Anyway, a good friend of mine told me to write like a sequel to Ryoko's poem only this one is about Tenchi. What does he think about her poem? Well, here's the answer.  
  
2  
  
3 ONCE AND FOR ALL  
  
The chasing days are over  
  
and they will be no more  
  
because you got tired of me  
  
and of my refusal to love.  
  
You tried to be patient  
  
but your patience worn off  
  
now you're paying it back to me  
  
saying it's been too long.  
  
You tell me to listen  
  
and to listen good  
  
because you'll just say it once  
  
and that's what I'll do.  
  
You loved me dearly  
  
and you say that you still do  
  
but now everything's different  
  
now it's all about you.  
  
You I'll be in your heart  
  
but that now I won't control it,  
  
now I won't rule it,  
  
now I won't destroy it.  
  
Now you do as you please  
  
and you don't ask for my permission  
  
since you say you're a big girl  
  
and you don't need my supervision.  
  
I can't tell you what to do,  
  
and I can't tell you how to act.  
  
Now you do as you please  
  
and act as you want.  
  
Now you go out  
  
with whoever you want.  
  
You go out with your friends  
  
no matter what.  
  
I try to argue with you,  
  
and I try to protest,  
  
but you won't listen to me  
  
even if I beg.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I had my chance  
  
for far too long.  
  
Now I lost it  
  
and it won't return.  
  
I want to talk about it  
  
and you tell me that I can.  
  
You're sure that someone else  
  
will be willing to talk.  
  
Now it's really over.  
  
And I'm shedding many tears,  
  
but your eyes are dry for me  
  
and your mind is sealed.  
  
You say that you still love me  
  
and that you always will,  
  
but that if I want you  
  
I'll have to deal.  
  
You say that if I need you  
  
I'll know where you'll be.  
  
That I'm welcome to go  
  
and do as I please.  
  
But now you won't be chasing  
  
after my indecisive heart,  
  
you have made up your mind,  
  
you will no longer cry.  
  
And now I'm looking for you  
  
and I'm chasing you around  
  
because once it was over  
  
I saw what I had drowned.  
  
And now you're away,  
  
but I know where to find you.  
  
I guess I'll just knock on your door  
  
And start praying that you're home.  
  
That's it. So what did ya think? My friend liked the fact that I based it on the first one only changing the point of view to Tenchi's. Well, let me know what ya think, all right? Good.  
  
Bye,  
  
XOXO 


End file.
